My other half
by Ai-T-L
Summary: Yoh has changed... can it be that he's still haunted by the fact that his brother died by his hands..? And better can Anna and the sk gang save him befor it's to lait? r&r!


enjoi! And don't forget I only own the plot! Thank you!

Asakura Yoh were liing down at his futon and staring up at his hand's trogh the shines from the sun out side..

«Do I realy deserve to live...?» the tought hit him agen.

«My hands...so bloodished...» he taked a brake befor he continued.

(flashback)

«spirit of fier!» Lysreg shouted. And ran fast with the S.O.F screaming, right after Chocolove joined him with is S.O.W they ran right to Hao. All tought it wus done with Hao but..

«I sed, my S.O.F is not to a loser like you.» he's vois wus calm and his dark brown hair wave in the wind, and his eyes were colosed. With one quick and elengant movement of his hand, Lysreg were liing on the grownd blood washing away tears, Yoh rushed to his sideintergrating with Faust but it wus to lait, he going to die.Soonly..

« Hao!» Chocolove shouted and tried to hit him, but to Hao even his fast movemets wus in slow motion, an simpel bang wus heard and Chocolove wus distroied completly, only leaveing some dust.

«Kisama...!» Ren began but a arm stopped him from going. «Not yet Ren, have allready one ded and one liing at deathbed, we need you.» Yoh simpely sed.

«Dont you understand enything? He just killed two of my friends!»

«Lysreg is not ded yet...I think we sud go and look after him.»

«Rrrrright, but I won't wait forever YOH!» ren replyed him grittng his teeth.

«Hey Lysreg...do you want someting..water or-?» Yoh nicly smiled and spoke out sofly.

«No t-thank's Yoh...I'm going to die right?» he qestioned. Yoh didn't answer.

«Oh..its okay..I'm going to return to the G.S that's all..» he coughed up some blood.

«But Can I ask you a fawor?»

«Yes?»

«Say to Jeanne that I love her.» he sed and closed his eyes, known to never open them agen.

Yoh stud up and looked at the two natur spirits that just lost they'r master. Then He slowly walked closer to Hao.

«my S.O.F is not for loosers like you...I wud only let him be controled by Yoh...or his fjucher child with Anna.»

«Now take him.»

« but-»

He looked around.

«Take them both Yoh, the S.O.W and the S.O.F, you are the stongest of us all, we won't be abel to hande...but you..» Ren's eyes narowed.

«but..»

they all were nodding at him.

«well...»

«S.O.F, S.O.W,S.O.E and Amidamaru here we go!» He shouted.

«This may not turn out god...» the spirit of Faust spoke out.

«wy?» Ren looked coldly at Faust

«Well becouse it might over power him, with so much furoku...He already have a hight level of it but...

if it increase so suddny, what will happen wen he got so meny spirit ally's, he's life will be in danger.»

«You..you don't mean he will lose control..?» Horohoro asked and his eyes turned around to see Yoh biting his lip in pain.

«Yes..I do..»

_I cun't control my feelings..._

_It wus like it wus a fier inside me that burned me from the inside..._

_I cun't control my movements...I cun't control..._

_my power..._

Yoh suprised them all, he suddely ran so fast they cud only see the blure of him. Hao wus schocked..but then returned to his normal self and smiled. It wen't a smirk not a cold smile...It wus a truly peaceful,and sad smile.A smile that he Asakura Yoh never wud forget. It wus heard a splash and Yoh's sword wus inside Hao's body. trought Haos body. Hao smiled brightly and coughed up blood.

«Say to Anna that I wus allwais wud be in love with her, and take god care of her.»

«I knew you c-cud do it...and Thank you Yoh..» Hao closed his eyes and he slideed of the sword. Yoh stud in silens waching the blood of is brother evrywere..on the grownd... on hes feet on his clotes...on his sword..on he's hands...

«A...» plopped out of his mouth.

«Yoh...» Horohoro began.

«g-g- GIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!» Yoh screamed out in pain...

_And all went black..._

(flashback end)

«I killed...my own brother.»

tbc...

Me: how wus that? Plz rewiwe me! And sorry that Chocolove, Faust and Lysreg is ded. But it wus nasesary for the story, so plz dont kill me!


End file.
